The invention relates to an inductive sensor.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for operating an inductive sensor.
Inductive sensors are used, e.g., as proximity sensors, distance sensors, or path sensors, which deliver a quantitative or qualitative result regarding, e.g., the distance of a target from the sensor.
DE 10 2010 063 749 A1 discloses an inductive proximity switch according to the impulse method with a transmitter control, a first transmitter coil, and a second transmitter coil, which are alternatingly supplied with current impulses for generating a magnetic alternating field, wherein the current impulses are produced by way of control impulses generated by the transmitter control, a receiver unit for receiving an echo signal induced from an electrically conductive target by the alternating field, an evaluation unit, and a current supply. The transmitter coils are each connected to a rectifier and a charging capacitor, wherein the transmitter coil not currently active serves for more quickly degrading the magnetic alternating field of the active transmitter coil.
US 2014/0240008 A1 discloses a system for recovering energy from a sensor, wherein a battery is coupled to an inductive device in the sensor for a time period, such that a current flows through the inductive device from the battery during the time period.
CN 101187543 A discloses an impulse coil control.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,899 discloses an energy provision circuit for printer hammer drive coils.
EP 0 408 084 A1 discloses a rotation detector with a rotor which has rotor angle ranges of different electromagnetic properties, and with multiple sensors arranged angularly offset.
In the book article HIMMEL, Jörg: Energieeinsparung bei der magnetisch-induktiven Durchflußmessung. Berlin [u.a.]: Springer, 1990, pp. 33-77, —ISBN 978-3-540-52620-9, possibilities for energy saving in magnetic-inductive flow measurement are described.
In the book HERING, Ekbert; SCHÖNFLEDER, Gert: Sensoren in Wissenschaft und Technik—Funktionsweise und Einsatzgebiete. First Edition. Wiesbaden: Vieweg+Teubner, 2012, 706 pages, —ISBN 978-3-8348-0169-2, the functioning and field of application of sensors is described.